Dos Hombres Un Mismo Destino
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Ambos están decididos a luchar por aquella mujer que ha movido su mundo dejándolo de cabeza. Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia, lucharan hasta el final con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Juvia Loxar.


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

_Ambos están decididos a luchar por aquella mujer que ha movido su mundo dejándolo de cabeza. Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia, lucharan hasta el final con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Juvia Loxar._

_:: - __**Dos hombres. Un mismo Destino**__ - ::_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**.**

**Personajes:** **G**ray **F**ullbuster & **J**uvia **L**oxar + **L**yon **V**astia.

**O**ne-**S**hot

**.**

* * *

**E**staba recostado en aquella habitación de su hogar mirando el techo perdidamente, comenzando a pensar en lo primero que se le venía a la mente, su mente estaba ocupaba en recordar a una persona. Aquella maga de agua que ha estado persiguiéndolo por tanto tiempo. Su nombre Juvia Loxar.

— Juvia. — comenzó a pensar más en ella aquel mago de nombre Gray, mago de hielo y miembro de Fairy Tail.

Despues de lo sucedido en el Festival del Rey Dragon, las cosas se normalizaron y la catástrofe no sucedió como se esperaba que fuera, al final se logro llegar a una solución para no sufrir la ira de aquellas criaturas sumamente poderosas.

Solo que para Gray Fullbuster, las cosas estaban comenzando a complicarse en su ya iniciada vida amorosa, gracias a los consejos de Erza y las platicas que han tenido, se dio cuenta de algo.

Gray Fullbuster había aceptado estar locamente enamorado de Juvia Loxar. La joven en quien estaba pensando en este mismo instante.

Se sentía aliviado al saber que posiblemente y a estas alturas sea correspondido por la maga de agua, pero las cosas no van a salir como el espera que sean. Porque había un problema mayor.

_Lyon Vastia…_

Si no hacia algo, posiblemente Juvia cambie de opinión en cuanto a sus sentimientos y sería capaz de marcharse con el mago residente de Lamia Scale y la verdad no debía arriesgarse. Juvia podría hartarse de él e irse con el joven Vastia y realmente eso no quería al darse cuenta por fin de lo que sentía por la maga elemental.

Estaba decidido, Gray lucharía por el amor de Juvia sin importar hasta donde lleguen las alturas teniendo a Lyon como rival de amor. No le importaba si ellos tenían una historia juntos cuando eran niños, ahora Gray quería formar una historia al lado de Juvia y eso estaba decidido a lograr.

¡Nadie le arrebataría a su querida Juvia Loxar! ¡Absolutamente nadie!

Se levanto de la cama tomando su camisa y colocándose una chaqueta negra encima para dirigirse al Gremio, si de paso se encontraba a la maga de agua en el camino o en el gremio pues comenzaría a pasar más tiempo con ella como para recuperar el tiempo perdido. El tiempo que ella siempre deseo compartir a su lado.

Llego al gremio y se encontró a sus amigos en una mesa riendo y hablando amenamente, fue directamente a la mesa y se sentó junto a ellos, solo que esta vez buscando a la maga de agua.

Noto que ella estaba en el piso de arriba sentada en el barandal viendo todo el gremio y junto a ella estaba recargado aquel Dragon Slayer del Hierro, ambos hablando y sonriendo de vez en cuando, bueno la mayoría fue la maga, porque Gajeel no era de esos que se expresaban bien.

Sintió algo de celos al ver que ella se llevaba muy bien con Gajeel, al principio le costó trabajo mantenerles la mirada cuando ambos estaban juntos o hacían sus misiones, la cosa estuvo en que Gray no soportaba el ver a Juvia teniendo una buena relación con alguien que no era él. Pero sabía perfectamente que ellos eran mejores amigos y afortunadamente Juvia estaba enamorada de él, un punto a su favor. Vio como Gajeel le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y despues le despeino los cabellos de su cabello suelto ganándose un pequeño lloriqueo cómico de la antigua miembro de los Element 4. Por alguna razón Gray también quería hacer lo mismo, pero con algo más de cariño, no muy apache como el Redfox.

Se les unió extrañamente la tribu Ranshijuu notando que Freed entablaba una amena platica con Juvia, al principio cuando Juvia y Gajeel se habían unido, el joven Justine había tenido sus diferencias contra Juvia, pero despues la acepto como fiel miembro del Gremio, al igual que Gajeel.

¿Por qué ya no soportaba verla estando con otros hombres? Y lo peor de todo que el Espíritu Estelar Leo también se había unido, comenzando a inspeccionar a Juvia mientras esta se incomodaba un poco, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa.

Cuando Juvia bajo a la primera planta, Gray se levanto para así poder coincidir con ella y comenzar su plan para conquistarla, el al parece ya quería estar con Juvia este día y en los demás que vendrían en el futuro.

Hasta que inesperadamente la puerta enorme del Gremio se había abierto, dejando ver en vista la silueta de aquel mago de hielo perteneciente a Lamia Scale y principal dolor de cabeza de Gray Fullbuster.

En unas pocas palabras, era Lyon Vastia.

— :: — :: — :: — :: — :: — :: —

El entrenamiento había acabado, los que estaban presentes en el salón estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, cayendo de rodillas o solo inclinándose un poco.

Lyon Vastia era uno de ellos que esta vez se había esforzado mucho para lograr su cometido, ser más fuerte y soportar más las peleas de lo que antes era.

Sus compañeros habían visto lo fuerte que se había vuelto, ahora si era un digno mago de hielo quien tuvo a una gran maestra que lo sacrifico todo: Ur.

— Buen trabajo Lyon. —le felicito Yuka. — Más fuerte que antes, ahora eres uno de los mejores magos de Lamia Scale.

— Eso no es muy importante, únicamente quiero ser fuerte para proteger a los que quiero. — menciono el joven Vastia con una mirada de determinación.

— ¿Lo dices por Juvia-dono? — pregunto Jura ya sabiendo de la respuesta obvia del mago de hielo.

—Aun a pesar de que Juvia es fuerte, realmente me haría muy feliz ser yo quien la proteja. Porque al parecer Gray no está interesado en su seguridad.

— Aunque últimamente he visto a Gray un poco más atento de Juvia. — menciono la joven mayor Blendy. — Eso sí es amor.

— Realmente Gray es un idiota al ignorar a una chica linda como Juvia. — Lyon bajo la mirada algo sonrojada al recordar el rostro de la joven.

_¡Lyon-sama!_

Había recordado aquel momento en que la miro por primera vez, quedo completamente cautivado por la belleza de aquella joven maga de agua. Solo que no conto con que Gray siempre se metía en medio de los dos cada vez que él se acercaba a la Loxar. Desde ese momento no hubo un solo momento en que dejara de pensar de la peliazul.

Y disfruto mucho mas la presencia de Juvia cuando supo que ella participaría con el Equipo B, no creyó que ella estaría presente participando, eso quería decir que era muy fuerte como para que la dejaran participar.

Solo que no podía disfrutar bien de la compañía de la Loxar en los días libres por la intervención del Fullbuster. ¿Desde cuándo Gray se interesaba más por Juvia?

Y tenía que tener cuidado con eso, porque sería un problema si en un momento Gray comenzara a sentir atracción por Juvia Loxar.

Nunca creyó que el alquimista de hielo de apellido Fullbuster se volvería su nuevo dolor de cabeza y ese pensamiento era mutuo, porque Gray sentía lo mismo.

— Iré a Magnolia. — anuncio el mago dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Para qué vas Lyon?

— Ya sabes la respuesta Yuka. —respondió dejando a sus amigos atrás y salir rumbo a Magnolia, el viaje no tardo mucho, incluso en un dos por tres llego a la ciudad de Magnolia donde allí reside Fairy Tail.

Cada paso era con la intensión de ver a su querida Juvia-chan, estaba decidido a luchar por ella para ganarse su amor. Aunque eso también signifique una gran batalla de amor contra Gray Fullbuster.

Estuvo a unos pasos del gremio y con decisión abrió las pertas para ser el reciente centro de atención y rápidamente buscar con la mirada de la Loxar, captándola estando casi a uso metros cerca de su rival.

— :: — :: — :: — :: — :: — :: —

Gray y Lyon a verse rápidamente se acercaron para que empezaran una de esas peleas de rivales, solo que esta vez las cosas irían en serio porque su manzana de la discordia era la inocente Juvia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lyon? — reclamo Gray asechándolo a que no se le acercara a Juvia, no era necesaria la respuesta porque era muy obvio.

— Gray no he venido a verte a ti. — dijo relajado el Vastia. — Únicamente vine a ver a Juvia.

— ¿Lyon-sama vino a ver a Juvia? —pregunto la chica recibiendo la atención de los dos discípulos de Ur.

— Juvia no tiene nada que ver contigo Lyon, así que mejor regresa a tu gremio. Has venido aquí en vano.

— No me rendiré Gray. Yo amo a Juvia. — declaro Lyon haciendo que Gray abriera los ojos como platos.

— Pero ella no te ama a ti Lyon. Entiéndelo de una buena vez. — Gray tenía que hacer algo rápido.

— Pero aun estoy en mi derecho de luchar por ella. Juvia no está saliendo con nadie, así que es un punto a favor.

— ¿Y si te digo que también quiero luchar por ella?

Esas palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron a todos, especialmente a Juvia quien se sonrojo por lo que su amado había dicho. ¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿Gray estaría dispuesto a luchar por ella?

— No digas mentiras Gray.

— No son mentiras Lyon. Yo he aceptado que estoy loco y enamorado por Juvia. — Para Gray no era mentira el decir que estaba enamorado de Juvia, porque era real lo que sentía por ella. Y todo fue gracias a sus amigos que lo hicieron reflexionar de las cosas que Juvia había hecho por él. Y al menor esta vez o más adelante quería saber si Juvia estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo.

Por su lado Lyon sintió algo de temor al saber las intenciones de Gray con Juvia, si o hacia algo, perdería a su primer amor y que posiblemente seria alguien irremplazable para él. Juvia era la primera mujer que Lyon Vastia ha amado hasta ahora. Por eso no se daría por vencido hasta saber si es digno para Juvia o de plano no.

Juvia miraba sonrojada a esos dos que estaban mirándola fijamente, ambos mostraban en sus ojos aquel sentimiento de amor por ella. No sabía qué hacer, no negaba que Lyon era muy apuesto y que si le ha dado mucho de atención y realmente se lo agradecía, pero al parecer ella siempre amaría a Gray Fullbuster sin importa que pase.

Juvia al parecer siempre escogería a Gray por arriba de las cosas, solo que a Lyon le desearía lo mejor para que el buscara a alguien más que lo ame verdaderamente.

Ambos notaron la tensión del ambiente y la indecisión de la joven maga elemental, si que harían lo posible para poder conquistarla.

Ellos son dos hombres con un mismo destino.

Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia, su principal destino es Juvia Loxar.

Al parecer este triangulo amoroso es uno de los mas complicados, solo que dos personas son las que estarían juntas y esas serian: _Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar._

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**Me inspire un poco escuchando la cancion de David Bustamante "Dos Hombres y un destino"**

**Escuchenla, a mi me encanto **

**Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
